Schnee "Snow" White-Dwarf
Schnee "Snow" White-Dwarf '''is a 2016 character. Snow is a shy and sweet girl, but is easily startled by little things. One of the younger students at '''Disney Academy,' '''Snow is a 14 year old girl who was one of the first to apply And getting in by a landslide. Snow is the "leader" of the "Princess" groups, and the "Leader" of the classic group with in the "Princess" Group. Snow is the daughter of Kingsley White and Gina White-Dwarf, Kingsley being one of the many rich fathers. Her stepmother is Mrs. Evelle White-Queen, the headmistress. Her older brothers are on a show know as Mine Rush, and Snow is commonly referred to by the fans of that show as "Roy/Vance/Otis/Phillip/Scott/Billy/Eddie's Little Sister" Background Snow was born in Germany to Kingsley White and Gina White-Dwarf, as there youngest child and only daughter. At the age of two she moved to England where her brothers left to start there own tv, called Mine Rush. Snow had a peaceful childhood filled with spending time with her mother and father. Her father wasn't around much, but whenever he was, she was with him. She spent much time with her mother, who happened to be a stay at home mother. When she was ten, her mother sadly was involved in a car accident. Her father left his job for a while and her brothers put there show on hold. The eight other people in her family where always depressed after that, even the one she had nicknamed Happy. Snow had mourned her mothers death, crying every night afterwords. Yet, she still kept a smile and a happy face to cheer her family off. A year later her brothers had moved to Canada and luckily she stayed back with her father. Her father soon started dating this woman named Evelle, who Snow knew nothing about. When Snow was tweleve, Evelle had become her stepmother who she was forced to live with. Personality Schnee has a kind heart and a soft personality. Being one of the younger students at Disney Academy, Snow is probably the less aware one and the more childish of the bunch. While many other worry about many things go outside the school, Snow is always calm and would rather help people not worry then worry herself. She is also a bit foolish, and like her cartoon counter part, her kind heart defeats logic sometimes (EX: Letting the old woman into her house because of kindness with out thinking of what the dwarfs said.). While she is a popular student, older and stronger students commonly bully her, but she is slightly unaware of that. She doesn't realize it, and when she her friends try to stop them, she gets made at them for her friends being rude. Snow is very naive. She believes anything anyone says and is easily freighted my the simplest lie. Schnee was once told that when you believe everything, whatever you want will come true. Even back then she was too naive to not believe everything everyone. Schnee is very social and friendly, easily making friends with anyone. She's talkative and will normally talk about anything to anyone. Snow loves her friends and wants to protect them, but she normally expects something in return. Physical Appearance Like her cartoon counterpart, she has ebony black hair, pale skin, and rose red lips, expect toned down a bit. (She doesn't have Snow skin, just a pale). Powers and Abilities * '''Cooking and Baking': Schnee has shown great skill in baking through her time. She is shown as the top student in her cooking class, is a cooking major at DA, and has been seen cooking anything from scratch. Appearances Schnee "Snow" White and her Seven Brothers: A Disney Academy Original Movie The "Prologue" In the movie, Snow is first seen in the backstory part of the movie and the first character we see. She is seen as a child with her brothers, a ten year oldish girl crying at her mother's funeral, and as her 12 year old self at her father's wedding, trying to be happy Evelle's Jealous Snow is forced to clean the house instead of getting to know her step mother or going to school. Schnee obeys like always, and is shown morning the loss of her mother silently and hops her father will come home. The scene goes on to another day, presumable the next year, Evelle comes home from work to hear Schnee talking about her mother, where she is scolded and told to stay in her room, as her stepmother takes away all her few luxury's she has left. School Enrollment 14 Year old Schnee is shown sweeping the floor in the front room when Evelle comes in on the phone. Schnee ask if she wants anything to eat or drink, and Evelle just gives her the stink eye. She puts down her phone and sighs. Evelle tells Schnee that she was picked as the "lucky teachers child" to go the school she teaches at- Disney Academy. Snow gets overly excited, then quickly stopped when Evelle tells her she needs to pack and is leaving tomorrow. Disney Academy Schnee stands at the front steps of Disney Academy, her stepmother leaving quickly to get away from her. Schnee stands in amazement and is quickly trampled by a student. She mumbles to her self and picks up her books. She looks around for help and spots a girl on her phone. The girl walks over to Schnee, putting her phone away. She introduces herself as Cindy Swella, and Schnee introduces herself. Cindy is confused by Schnee's German name and she says "Call me Snow , if you must." After School Schnee- or as she is referred to as "Snow" from now on- is hanging out around school with Cindy and her friend Aurora. Aurora suggest they leave the dorm to look around school. Snow reluctantly goes, forgetting that her mother is the Headmistress. The pass the library and see the book club- composed of Belle, a tutor (Alice's older sister), Milo, and more. They pass the gym, where they see the after school sports club, with Florian, Kit, and Phillip. Snow just stares at Florian, who just looks back and waves at her. She casually waves back and continues to stare. Snow and the girls just stand in the Gym door, until Aladdin runs past them with Meg screaming "SECRTET MIRROR IS COMING! RUN!" Aurora starts running, while Cindy and Snow stay there. A man with pale skin and a blank expression papers, grabbing Cindy and Snow. Fairest of Them All Snow and Cindy are sitting in the main office at Mr. Mirror's desk. He starts talking about being out of the dorms when your not in a club and how he is ready to report them to the Headmistress, call there parents, and that this is "strike one" for the year. He asks for the girls names and, Aurora replies, and Snow fallows. He starts jotting something down, but stops at the mention of Snow. He says he'll let them go, and laughs. He the jokes and tells them beware of his daughter who is looking for the fairest of them all. The two leave the office, only to be startled by Fair Mirror, Mr. Mirror's daughter. She shyly tells Snow that she thinks she is the "fairest of them all" and snaps a picture of her, running away. Stepmother's Wrath The next day the school is buzy about with talk, and Snow listens. Cindy and Aurora say that Fair had made a blog, calling Snow to be the fairest one of all. Snow is admitlly excited, but then sad as everyone only sees her for her looks. We see her in her seven classes, Home Ec, Geography, Math, Lunch, Music, a special class for dealing with animal, and a last the class that was never specified, where multiple of the students in each class are bugging to her like crazy. At the end of the day, she meets with her stepmother who simply hands her a bucket and a mop, telling her to go clean the school. Hunter Hood After a few weeks of going threw the same routine (Deal with other students, clean school), Snow still keeps a smile and Fair's blog still says she is the fairest. Her stepmother, who has been driven crazy, sends her friend, Hunter, to deal with Snow. Hunter meets Snow in the middle of the woods, where he almost kills her. After he realizes that Evelle is crazy, he lets Snow go. Snow runs out of the woods and finds the closet bus station, where she hops onto a bus and runs away. Run away Snow hops off the bus in front of a development called "Miners Woods". She runs threw the neighbor hood, until she eventually becomes lost and freighted. She meets a bird keeper and a park ranger who both quickly comfort her. She asks where the Dwarfs's place is, and the lead her to a house at the edge of the development surrounded by trees. The park ranger opens the door for her and she thanks him. She starts sweeping and cleaning, as it is a natural thing for her to do. She soon becomes tired after her long day on the run. She walks up stairs to a bed room and falls asleep at the edge of the bed. Brothers Snow wakes up to seven men standing at the edge of her bed. She is admittedly freighted, but then realizes who they are. Then little men, how ever, don't seem to regonazie her. One of them asks her her name, and she responds with Schnee White. One of the men says to the other, that;s our sisters. The eight laugh as Snow tries to pin point which brother is which. She then explains that there stepmother- whom her brothers haven't meant- seems to have gone crazy. Her brothers all agree to keep her safe. The Apple Snow stays with her brothers for a few days, and her brothers watch her. One of her brothers, Grumpy, points out that they need to get back to work. The other six agree, while Snow rejects the idea, but then lets them go. Before they all leave, she is seen hugging them as they go off. As she has gotten bored, Snow starts making a pie. After that, somebody starts knocking on the door. An echoing sound of one of her brother's advice of not letting people in. She goes back to making her pie, but then hears the groan of an old woman. She decides that it would be the right thing to do, so she opens the door to see her stepmother in disguise. Snow brings her in and has her sit down. Her stepmother offers her and apple, and she expects. After one bit of the apple, Snow chocks and falls to the ground. Her brothers come home to see her lying on the floor. Doc, the eldest, examines her and says that she was poisoned and had chocked, and was currently in a comma. The other dwarfs have no idea what to do, none of them know how to do CPR or getting the apple out of her throat. Florian Snow was rushed to the hospital, where multiple of her friends visit. One of her brothers visits every day, and Cindy and Aurora visit everyday after school. One day, Cindy and Aurora bring Florian with them, the guy Snow had been crushing on. A nurse also comes in, and says she is close to dyeing without the proper help. Luckily, Florian's father happened to know how to get the poison out of her. After he got his father, Florian kisses Snow, which was like a loud noise to somebody sleeping; it woke her up. Cindy, Aurora, Florian, and her brothers are all happy and glad. Epilogue In one part of the Epilogue, Snow is seen with Police, giving them details about what happened to her. In the rest of the epilogue, she is shown going about her normal school life, still the "Fairest of them all". During the Credits of the movie, Snow is seen in passing pictures with Aurora and Cindy, in the year book, with her brothers, and a few others. Disney Academy (TV Show) Once Upon a Time.... Snow is seen with the other students, entering the school for the first time and is one of the smallest there. As one of the four main characters of the episode, Snow is seen meeting her to-be best friends, Cindy and Aurora. As of now, no more episodes have been released. Printed Media Snow is mainly seen in Disney Academy stories, character handbooks, and episode guides. Snow in Summer Snow in Summer is a chapter book or novel scene threw Snow's eyes about her first day at her new school, descriptions of her home, and thoughts on other characters. Sweeping up past hopes Sweeping up past hopes is a chapter book in the eyes of Cindy, but Schnee is in it quite a bit. Disney Academy: The Ultimate Handbook On Snow's page, the fallowing information is listed: "Full Name: Schnee Adrina White-Dwarf Nick Name(s): Snow Favorite Class: Cooking Best Friends: Cindy and Aurora True Love: Florian Charm" '' Snow is also described as "Neat, Nice, and Natural", three things that she is commonly known as. Disney Academy Year Book Snow appears as the first person in the year book, despite the fact that her last name beings with a "W". By her picture, she signs ''"Not so Fairest on Picture day! Teehee, Snow White!" ''in a blue marker, and this is a quote from the picture day episode, where all the students picture day is ruined, and she claims to "not be so fairest" She is also voted "Most Likely To Become a Cook" and "Most Beautiful". Pictures of her else where in the book are under the title "Be Strong", where a in coma Snow is on the hospitable bed, and in the "Dance" section she is seen with Florian. Snow also signs the year book in the back, sign ''"Hope your summer is fairest! Love, Snow White". '' Live Action Appearances Disney Academy- Moon in Day and Them as People Moon in Day and Them as People is set a bit after the DA series, and Snow is there for quite a bit. A bit like ''Once Upon A Time, where after an incident DA students are forced to go to the REAL world. TBA JTL Differences from Source Material * In the movie, Snow is known to have no siblings, as her mother died in child birth. * Neither of Snow's birth parents are ever present in the film nor are their names spoken. * TBA Category:Females Category:Disney Acadmey Category:Grimms' Peeps